


Best of Earth

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Animated)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shayera and a solo flight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best of Earth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lirillith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirillith/gifts).



Sometimes, she just needed to fly, to feel the wind on her wings. 

Now, she soared as high as she could easily breathe, giving herself room to work. As she drew her wings in tight, she angled herself for a bullet-drop, closing her eyes. The speed was incredible, testing her endurance, as she fell back toward the water.

Her eyes opened fully, and she let out an exultant cry as she brought her wings back into play, letting the wind push her back up to do it all over again.

For Shayera, this was the best Earth could give her.


End file.
